butterflies
by a cold day in december
Summary: "I get it, sometimes crushes make people lose their minds." Ally sighed sympathetically. / Auslly version of Diners & Daters, because we all know we wanted it. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Austin&Ally.

**A/N: **Okay just want to say that during this seen Austin looked like a total God. I had to replay it about seven times because for the first six I was just watching him. His hair, asdfghjkl. (_Anyway, I know I'm supposed to be doing my multi chapter, and I will soon, but this kind of just wrote itself so you know, sorry but not sorry? Haha._)

**Cassidy Note: **Okay and I don't like Cassidy. "If anything, _I'm_ the syrup." Uh, sorry love, you can't say that about yourself, _conceited much_. I think I just hated her because I'm Auslly all the way BUT WHATEVER. STILL HATE HER. :D

**_DEDICATION_: **Okay, so. I don't really do this a lot, and it's going to be kind of cheesy. I dedicate this (probably not my best but oh well) piece of work to my reviewers. You _are_ the best. This esepcially goes out to my always reviewers **Tessie13, LoveShipper, hetheillest, WithDropsOfJupiterInHerHair, bookworm3, TSwizzles, **(_gah there's too many to name!_) **And to all of you**; _all of you who said I was a great writer, or wrote a good story._ If I didn't have you I don't think I'd be writing at all. Oh, and **AusllyL3vr, **because your review made me laugh a lot, haha.

**Just thank you thank you thank you, and I don't care _how_ cheesy I sound. I actually cry with happiness when I read all your reviews over again, so yeah :-)**

Now after this long thing; hope you enjoy it :-)

******Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

**butterflies**

* * *

:::

"I get it, sometimes crushes make people lose their minds." Ally sighed sympathetically. "Like how I acted like a fool around Dallas." Ally smiled and almost rolled her eyes at herself.

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, whenever he's around you always say stupid things and dance all," He looked at her, hair falling softly as he shook his head, "_goofy._" Austin smiled cutely and then started to imitate Ally: all she could do was smile and roll her eyes.

"Wait..." Austin said and looked at her, the confusion in his eyes clear. "Did you say _acted_ and _liked_... as in the _past tense_?" Austin's eyebrows raised and Ally looked at him nonchalantly.

"Yeah why?"

"So... you don't like him anymore." Ally's eyes slid over to her book, left on a table near their pile of Austin's singles; this was an action Austin didn't miss. "Nope." Ally then said, popping the _p_ and looking Austin directly in the eyes.

"What happened?" He said curiously, sitting down on the green chair.

"Well..." Ally said. She then smiled brightly, hopping up onto the piano and lying across it as if she was in a therapy session. "I just went off him I guess. Especially after the whole li_bary_ incident. Ugh." Ally shuddered to herself and Austin smiled.

She closed her eyes and rested her hands neatly across her stomach. "I just don't like him anymore... I changed my mind about him. He didn't give me butterflies anymore."

"How did you know?" Ally opened one eye to look at Austin questioningly. "No, _when_ did you know you didn't like him?"

"Well, like I said." She sighed, but her tone lacked the usual silky, dream-like enthusiasm it used to adapt when talking about Dallas. "When I first started to like him, I had these _immense _butterflies. I could feel it through my whole body, and sometimes they were so intense I thought I was just going to choke. The feeling engulfed me."

"I don't feel that strongly about Cassidy." Austin muttered, but Ally didn't comment.

"It was the nicest feeling in the world though. And after a little while, I just... stopped feeling it. I didn't get jealous when he flirted with other girls... I just didn't care anymore."

She still had her eyes closed; breathing softly and they lapsed into silence for a while.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Austin says softly. Ally's not sure if she can hear some hurt in his voice, or if that's just her imagination.

"I didn't say anything to anyone." She said instead. "It didn't seem important." Austin just shook his head and got up to sit on the piano bench instead.

"Of course it's important." Ally only smiled. "So... do you like someone else now?"

"Maybe." Was all she said.

"Does he... does he give you those butterflies?" Austin pretended not to know why he was reluctant to ask the question. In the back of his mind, he could sense that he didn't want anyone to give her those butterflies; it was bad enough when Dallas had.

"Even more so." Ally answered, and Austin desperately tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Why do you not feel that strongly about Cassidy? I thought you liked he?" Ally asked, staring up at the ceiling now.

"I don't know..." Austin trailed off.

"Oh."

"Talk about him some more." Austin said spontaneously.

He didn't know why he was torturing himself. Austin was well aware that he got jealous of the other guys in her life, no matter how hard he tried to push the feeling away. He wanted to hear more about her new crush, but it was killing him slowly to do so.

_Shut up Austin,_ he thought, _you like Cassidy, remember._

"He makes me laugh like no one ever has." She said. Her tone still lacked the dreamy quality, but this was different. Austin could hear the caring tone, _loving _tone. "I just... _want _to be with him all the time, even if we're doing nothing. The little cute faces... He doesn't mind the fact I'm a total dork."

"You're not a _total _dork." Austin replied immediately.

"Thanks." Ally said laughing, "But of course I am."

"You really like him huh?" Austin says, he wishes his tone didn't sound so sad.

He tries to tell himself he doesn't like the idea of her having a boyfriend because she would spend less time with him. He knows that's part of it, but it's not the _real_ reason.

"Maybe even love him." Ally said, smiling a little. "He gives me butterflies so much I think I'm just going to faint every time I see him."

Austin was scared. He noticed, as Ally was gushing, _he_ was getting butterflies. He'd never seen her properly _gush_ before. He never really counted Dallas. But she was _gushing_ and her smile was so pure, eyes bright and innocent. He wanted to touch her face, feel her warm blush beneath his fingers.

"W-Who is he?" Austin asked the fateful question.

"Now that I couldn't say." Ally says seriously. "He likes someone else, and I'm already jealous enough."

"Who is he?" Austin says angrily. "He's stupid to not like you. I'll beat him up." Ally just laughs and Austin feels like there's an inside joke that he's missing out on.

He stands up and turns around, fists clenching and unclenching, facing the door.

"I don't think you want to beat yourself up." She mutters and he whips round to look at her, eyes wide. He can feel those butterflies jumping into his throat.

"What?"

Ally looks scared now. She realises he heard her, and puts her head in her hands. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She says waving one hand in dismissal at him, the other still covering her embarrassed face.

"Ally." He stops and tries to not let himself get too hopeful. "Did you just say you like me?"

"_Oh so what if I did!"_ She says standing up, hair flying everywhere. "Yes. I do. Are you happy now? Just go away so I can write the stupid song for Cassidy, which I will do because you're my bestfriend and I have to—mmph!"

Austin couldn't think of a better way to shut her up than to kiss her.

So he did.

Her lips were soft, he noted, and she had probably kissed someone before because she was pretty good at it. Pulling away slowly, she smiled up at him from underneath her lashes.

"Not to ruin the moment..." She started carefully, "But just ten minutes ago you were hopelessly trying to gush over Cassidy. What happened?"

He swallowed, almost nervously. "While you were talking... I realised I was getting butterflies. Hearing and seeing you gush... It made me so happy but jealous at the same time. Does that make sense?"

Ally pulled him in for a hug and nodded against his chest. "So, I gave you butterflies huh?" It was slightly muffled by his shirt, but Austin heard it and laughed.

"Yeah. You made my heart beat so fast..." He trailed off and Ally pulled back to look at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"That would make such a great song!" She yelled excitedly. "_You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat beating like_... oh my gosh! Yes!" She slid onto the piano with ease and smiled to herself. Austin stood behind her, arms resting on her shoulders and playing random notes as she composed.

This was what made him happiest.

_(Cassidy who?_)

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so this was the Auslly version, because we all need a little Auslly in our lives, right? ;-)

**Please review with more than, "cute" or "nice", _please. _Reviews mean a lot.**

- Sophie.


End file.
